A wide variety of different devices, all having there own device code set to be able to control all features of a device to be controlled, are commercially available.
Due to limited code set storage possibilities, numerous look-a-like device code sets are combined into one remote control code set. Combining these device code sets is a compromise between space and correctness of the code set. Consequently, the user is confronted with certain buttons (object keys) of a code set that might not have the desired effect on the device (no effect or wrong behavior).
It is for this reason that for one brand of a device most of the time multiple preset code sets are proposed by suppliers. The user has the possibility to try out, using the remote control, all the proposed preset code sets and pick the one that fits the best. In many cases, however, none of the proposed preset code sets includes all IR or RF codes for all features of the device and, as a result, the user cannot make full use of the capabilities of the device he/she is trying to control while using the remote control.